Crucify
by MagicalRain
Summary: HieiOC. The Kakai Barrier is flickering, opening random portals. The portals that Botan opens aren't working & the commujnicators don't work. Hiei's in heat & anothr fire demon's about. she's being hunted. How will Hiei deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy, I've revised it greatly so I hope you like it!

Summary: Hiei/OC. The Kakai barrier is flickering, opening random portals. The portals that Baton opens aren't working and the communicators don't work. Hiei's in heat and another fire demons is about. And she has someone hunting her. How will Hiei deal with the hunter?

Chapter 1

A dark, lone figure ran through the lush forest of Makai. Blood flowed down her beautiful face as long midnight tussles stuck to the sticky substance. From the direction she'd come, voices could be heard, yelling and shouting, mocking her in their own way. Though she couldn't make out what was being said, she knew they were hunting her.

Tripping on a high root, she fell; her katana hilt shoving into her side, adding to the bruises on her already beaten body. Exhausted, both from running and malnutrition, she laid where she had fallen, not even bothering to move the hilt of her weapon from her side. The voice began increasing in volume, forcing her to raise and begin her trek to her unknown destination.

The warding bracelet that adorned her wrist jingled in a haunting melody, it was joined by the jeweled ward that adorned her katana, making the haunting tune louder; making the tune seem more daunting then ever. In sync with each other, the sounds of her soft footfall only added to the daunting sound, synchronizing with the beats of her pounding head as a migraine began to show it self.

The damnable wards, she knew were the cause of her vicious headache. It had done this before on several occasions, many when she tried to stray too far off from where her "master" had permitted her to go or when she tried tapping in her youki. However, though these migraines where painful, they were nothing in comparison to what she'd been through. Between regular beating, being burned with metal, rape and other things, she chose not to recall; this simple migraine was nothing.

Stopping suddenly, her instinct telling her something was off. She now couldn't hear any sounds that would indicate she was still being followed. There was also an unimaginably strong energy nearby. Quickly, she found that it was familiar to her, but she could not place it. She had sensed it on many occasions while being forced to trail with the thieves, but she was never aloud to check it out.

Finally after a short debate with herself, she scratch off the known-existing sounds of being followed and allowed her curiosity to grab hold of her. As she made her way towards the direction of the energy, she stopped short, still in the cover of the foliage. Taking a notice to the fact that foliage ceased to exist from where she stood to about 20 meters ahead of her, where the mysterious energy was. Once again, deciding against her better judgment, she walked out into the open and finished her course to her destination, ignoring the feeling of dread as she moved farther away from her coverage.

Standing only two meters from the enormous energy that she had swath out, what she saw amazed her. It was a massive barrier that spread as far as she could see in every direction. She'd even bet that it went into the very earth that she stood upon.

As the sensation of danger gripped her, a voice rang out through the clearing. "It's wonderful, isn't it?" Her silver eyes widen as the smooth, almost gentle voice continued to speak. "It's powerful and contains no faults, just like me. How I envy it, though despise it all the same. For it keeps from my one goal." There was no need for her to turn around to know who was speaking; but she found that her body would not obey her command and she found herself looking at what she feared most… Crow.

His violet eyes locked with her silver ones and he spoke, the gentleness that was once there was gone, replaced with almost a playful tone. "You're faster than I remember you being, my kitten." Walking closer to his "pet", he pulled out golden knuckle. "Now, kitten, why were you trying to run from me? Now you're going to have to be punished." There was mock pity in his voice as he cracked his knuckles.

The attack came too quick for her defend herself, as usual and she felt herself sailing through the air. Fly back; she tried to hold back the agonized cry that she found escaping her mouth as her body came in contact with the barrier. As the barrier's energy shocked her and began to melt the skin off her back, she felt herself falling backwards before blackness overcame her senses.

As she disappeared through the barrier, Crow's pleased smirk turned into a frown as he watched his favorite pet slip through his grasp.

"I'm so very glad you decide to grace us with your presence, Yusuke," Koenma stated somewhat sarcastically, as the leader of his Spirit Detective's burst through his office door, nearly an hour late.

"Shut your face dipper breath! You try getting away from Keiko when she's pissed! I dare ya!" raved the aggravated teen, who adorned a bright red handprint on his check.

Koenma raised an eyebrow at the youth. "Do you still believe that your ridiculous nicknames still fits? I've been out of that form for nearly three years now." Koenma's patience was running low, as it always did when Yusuke was around.

"So? What can I say, habits die hard," Yusuke defended.

"Yeah, and so do you!" The rough voice of Kuwabara offered up, laughing while slapping Yusuke on the back.

"Kuwabara's right on that one, wouldn't you agree?" Koenma stated with amusement.

Another in the room cleared their throat, grabbing everyone's attention and breaking up any argument that was going to play out. "Lord Koenma, why, may I ask, have you summoned us?" The silky, strong yet polite voice could only belong to Kurama.

"Oh…" Koenma got back on to the case at hand. "Well, the reason why I called you here is because of the barrier." Before the demi-god could explain farther, he was interrupted.

"Did something break through the barrier again?" Kuwabara was already confused, usually when mission like that came up, Botan would tell them about it. Most of the time it was across the commentators and rarely in person.

"Well, yes and no." Koenma replied. Before anyone could question him farther, he elaborated. "Every 50 to 100 years the barrier between the demon and human worlds being to… how should I put it… flicker you could say. The barrier will open portals by itself, then close them anywhere from a second to hours after they been opened. It would be quiet dangerous if a demon were to find any of the long standing portal and cross over."

"What do you want us to do about?" Hiei snapped from his place in a shadowed corner, far away from the humans.

"I want you all to be alert to any and all demon activity," Koenma explained, restacking some papers. "Oh and before I forget, after you get home, there will be no more portals and the commentator will be useless, until the barrier has completely settling once more." Wave his hand towards Botan he ordered. "Open a portal for them."

"Right-O, boss," Botan replied, giggling and waving good-bye as she watched the guys go into their respected portal that would take them home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here's second chapter! Hope you like it and if something doesn't make since, please do tell me. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

A black clad figure landed on her side on the firm cement ground of an alleyway. Groaning, she forced her silver eyes to opened, taking in the surrounding area; what came into view where tall stone and metal buildings and the smell of week old trash. On the edge of her draining sight, she saw someone standing in the shadows. "Hey are you okay?" Was the last to register in her ears as blackness over took everything once more.

Slowly, her senses started come back to her and the first thing she noticed was she was warm and on something soft.

"Ryo, come here I believe she's waking up," a warm but uneasy female voice ordered softly.

Hearing footsteps come towards her, she tensed but relaxed slightly when heard a younger boy's voice.

"Is she going to be alright, mother?" His voice held some concern but mostly curiosity and confusion. He had seen her fall from nowhere and he was wondering how.

"I don't know yet," the woman, his mother, replied, "we'll just have to wait and see."

Finally, she allowed her silver eyes to open ever so slowly, only to be greeted by brown ones staring down at her. Moving to sit up, the woman placed her hands on her shoulder, trying to stop her. "No, you should stay laying down, you are hurt."

"I'll be fine," the girl reassured, her voice gentle, yet slightly firm as she took her desired position. "Though I'm curious as to why you are so concerned about me."

The woman was more than shocked by the question, though could easily see the confusion and mistrust on her face. "I'm concerned about you because you could and still may died from your injuries," the woman explained in a motherly tone. "Now I have a question of my own." When the girl's silver eyes shown with curiosity, she continued. "What is your name?"

Her intense silver eyes looked deep within those brown one, seeing if she was any danger to her. Finally, after seeing no threat from the woman, she answered. "Lava." When Ryo spoke up, she removed her gaze from the mother to him.

"Ah… Lava? What's going on with you arm?" His voice held uncertainty and even a little bit of fear as he jumped down from where he was siding at the foot of the bed.

Looking down to where the brown haired boy had indicated, Lava wasn't at all surprised at what she saw. What looked to be like a dragon tattoo was snaking it self down her left arm, towards the offending ward bracelet that was there. "Dragon." Her voice was commanding as she called out.

The two humans that were in the room, to say the least, were surprised when the tattoo pealed itself from her skin and moved so that it was at eye level with Lava.

"Dragon, do not make an attempted at shattering the ward. You, as well as I, know all to well it will only cause more pain than it's worth. So, return to your resting place," Lava insisted. The dragon seemed to hesitate for a moment, linger as if it were searching from something in its master's silver gaze. Seeming not to find what it was looking for, it did as it was told.

Turning her piercing gaze back to the child, Lava spoke. "You have my thanks. I do dislike in when they thing they know best."

"Ah, yeah, no problem, anytime." Ryo chuckled nervously under those silver eyes.

"Would you mind explaining what just happened?" Ryo's mother spoke up, more than a little stun at what she just witnessed.

Lava looked both humans over, before sighing. _'This is going to be a long night.'_ Was the thought that came to mind, before settling down to answer their questions. After all, it was the least she could do for them after they saved her life, right?

"What you just saw was one of my Seven Dragons of the Violet Flame tell me off." Noting their confused looks she decided to explain farther. "Seven Dragons of the Violet Flame is a powerful attack that I've required. One of the side effects to learning this attack is that I'm stuck with the said number of Dragon tattoos the attack calls for. And if I'm not careful, one of these Dragons might do as it pleases. An example would be like what you must witnessed." Lave easily took note of the uncertain that crossed the older woman's face.

She spoke up, a motherly concern in her voice that confused Lava. "What would have happened if my son hadn't seen it? The dragon I mean."

"I would be doubled over, coughing up blood with a pounding headache," Lava answered half-heartedly, unconsciously eyeing the bracelet. Without using her head, she brushed her fingers over the ward. What she received in response was a good jolt of power. Hissing in pain and fury, Lava quickly withdraw her had. Regaining her composer, she settled for glaring death at the damnable thing.

Both humans jump back when a jolt, of what looked to be lightening, flew from the ward. However, what scared them into final and completely moving away from the bedside altogether were the inhuman sounds that came from Lava. What finally made her send her son to bed, was not Lava's hissing, but the glare that she gave the bracelet that promised a painful death to whoever placed it on her.

"Tell me, what is your name." Lava's voice was demanding and filled with hatred. Knowing that that hatred wasn't directed, she forced herself to relax. Even with that knowledge, she couldn't stop the fear the shook her body at heard the deadly tone.

"Suiko." She tried to keep her voice from quivering, not wanting to show any fear to a child that couldn't be any older than 16, 17 at the most.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you or your son." Lava allowed a sigh to escape you lips. She knew that this moment she sounded tired and defeated. "I just get pissed off knowing that I can not live my life the way I wish to live it. When I try to move or even touch my wrist… well you saw what happened. These godforsaken things keep me from defending myself, unless I'm told otherwise. And from where I come from, the defenseless die," she explained simply.

"There is more than one? I only saw one on you." Suiko was still nervous, but now she understood why the young girl had become enraged.

"My katana carries one. It does not allow me to hold the hilt."

"Is there a way to remove them?" Suiko questioned curiously, as she returned to her former spot by the bedside. Most of her fear had turned to curiosity by now.

Lava looked over the older woman for a moment, unsure if she liked where conversation was possibly leading. Deciding that she would sate the curious human, she continued. "Someone, other than myself, can remove them. Those some ones are nether Crow himself or a human."

"I could remove them then, after all I am a human. That is, if that's what you want." Knowing that she was pushing a tender subject, she made sure to keep her voice soft, not wanting to anger the younger female. The rage that Lava had displayed early was still fresh in her mind.

Lava stared at the light brown haired woman with cold, calculating eyes.

'_There is not way this teenager is a normal human being. Well, minus the fact that she has moving tattoos, and the color of her eyes and how easily she talks about the fact the defenseless perish. Everything about this girl has got me curious,' _Suiko thought as she used all her will power not to look away from that cold gaze

"Are you saying you're will to help me?" Lava's voice held uncertainty, as she watched Suiko nodded. She was slightly impressed when she didn't break eye contact. "What will I owe you?" The deep mistrust that question held shocked the older woman.

"You will owe me and my son nothing," Suiko answered in a motherly, firm tone that said that was the end of the discussion.

Now, it was it was time for Lava to stun. What she had been taught was that everything came with a price. The more you wanted, the higher the price. That is was she'd always lived by, but now a human woman sat in front of her telling her she didn't have to pay anything?

"You do not seem to understand." Lava's tone was even and she held an expressionless façade up. "What you are willing, and already have done, for me is a life debt by my honor. You not only saved my life, but you are willing to free me of these retched bonds. And here you ask for nothing in return. That in it self is not acceptable," She explained in a patient tone.

"Truthfully, I have nothing to ask of you," Suiko easily replied. Thinking a minute, she changed her mind. "Wait, there is one thing that you could do for me." She watched as Lava gave her a questionable look. "I want you to learn to trust, if not me, then somebody."

'_Humans, what an interesting breed. They are nothing like what I was told.'_ The thought flashed through head mind. _'Well, at least these two aren't.' _Lava corrected herself. "Fine, just remember, I don't take betrayal easily," Lava warned almost causally with a deadly under tone.

"I understand. I don't believe anyone like to be betrayed, not even the ones who are doing the betraying. Now, let me see you wrist." Lava did what was asked of her. "Now, I'm not promising anything ok?" Suiko wanted that clear as she looked down at the seemingly harmless bracelet. The black-haired girl nodded in understanding.

Her hand trembled as Suiko moved her hand closer to the bracelet, remembering what had happened to Lava when she had touched it. A relief filled sigh, escaped as she wrapped her fingers around the jewelry.

"Now, the question is, can you remove it?" Lava questioned anxiously.

Ever so slowly, Suiko started to move the bracelet off the other girl's hand. As soon as the bracelet was away from Lava, Suiko dropped it on to the floor, as if it were poisonous.

"Do you thing you could do that again?" the silver-eyed girl questioned softly, though her voice was filled with hope and curiosity.

"I don't really know. I'm surprised I got that one off so easily. Why do you ask?"

"I'm curiosity to know if you would be kind enough to remove the ward off my katana." Lava answered, looking around finally. "Speaking of which, where is my katana?"

"Oh, I put it in the closet for safe keeping. Do you want me to get it for you?" Suiko was already moving towards the closet that held Lava's blade.

The silver-eyed girl didn't bother replying, seeing how Suiko had already gone to retrieve it. Once the woman was out of the room, Lava looked at her wrist where the ward once hung and absently rub it. Finally, she faced her palm up and forced a violet flame to come forth. A true, rare smile graced her lips as she continued to watch the flame dance.

"Hiei, are you sure you be alright?" Kurama asked the dark figure that was sitting on his windowsill. "I mean, the portals are down and unless you find a stable flicking portal, you stuck in human world."

"I can control my self, fox," Hiei insisted hotly.

"Are you sure? What if you meet a female that catches you eye?" Kurama stopped doing his homework in favor of studying his friend more closely.

"Do be absurd, now female will 'catch my eye,' are you put," Hiei bit out as he shifted slightly under Kurama's green eyes. "Like I said before, I can control my urges. Don't make me repeat my self again."

Kurama caught Hiei ruby eyes with his own, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Are you sure you can? Canj you handle Yusuke and Kuwabara? And what will happen _if_ we run into a demon that managed to come through one of those portals?" His emerald eyes held worry as her ask his questions.

"Kurama, I can and _will_ control myself!" Hiei's hand now rested warning on the hilt of his katana. "It's not like I've never gone through a heat cycle before!"

"Yes, Hiei I know this but you've always gone to Makai and got away from the others. Will you be able to stop yourself if you anger gets the better of you? Or will you kill them?"

"Hn." Was the only answer he graced the fox avatar before speeding away with in human speeds. _'Kurama doesn't realize what he's saying! I'll just stay as far away as possible from the two idiots. And for a human or demon female catching my, he's sadly mistaken!'_ Once Hiei's internal rant had end, he was on the outskirts of the city. Darting into the forest that surrounded the human jungle, he headed towards a hidden lake.

He reached the lake within minutes of entering the woods and he stripped himself of his clothing. Driving into the icy cold depths, he sighed. "That's much better." Swimming towards the shore, he walked onto the bank. Allowing him self to air dry, another sigh escaped his lips.

Usually his temperature stayed around a comfortable 125 degrees. His temp was lower than a pure bleed fire demon, while too high for a Koorime or for any ice demon. However, during his heat cycle, his temperature soared over 140 degrees, making him, more or lets, uncomfortable.

Finding himself dry enough, he quickly redressed and started back towards the city. _'I have a feeling I'll be visiting this lake a lot with in the next two weeks,'_ Hiei predicted as he felt his body heating uncontrollably once more.

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait, but I hope you enjoy and please do leave a review! Thanks!!!**

**Chapter 3 **

Two days had come and gone since Lava found herself with Suiko and her son, Ryo. She found that she had indeed kept to her side of the bargain and was begin to trust the two humans. With the wards gone, Lava's demon blood went into overdrive, nearly completely healing her by the end of the first day.

"Lava, could you pick Ryo up at school today? I have to work late," Suiko questioned, as she got ready to leave for the day.

"No problem." Lava was concentrated on her dragons. At the moment, she allowed them to freely foam her body, healing any cracked or broken bones that hadn't already healed.

Both, Suiko and Ryo had gotten use to their quest strange behavior, but that didn't mean they still weren't intrigued by it. "Remember, be there by 3 o'clock." Suiko didn't wait for a reply as she hurried out the front door.

"Follow her and keep her out of trouble, but do stay out of sight." One of her seven dragon tattoos pealed itself off her skin and rushed after the woman who its mistress had ordered to keep safe.

Sighing once the dragon had disappeared into the shadows, she allowed a soft smile to grace her lips. Her and her dragons felt indebted to the woman and boy for not only saving her life, but also for removing the wards for herself and her swords. The ward that had been placed upon her two katanas had made them one. Now with it off, she felt good holding to swords once more on her own accord.

"It seems like we're done." She spoke aloud as her dragons returned to their chosen places on her back. "So, now what should we do?" Looking at the semi messy house, she smirked. "I suppose we could clean up a little bit. I mean how hard could it be to clean a house?" With that said, she started doing what she could to pick up the house.

Tell me again why we're going to the elementary school?" Yusuke was annoyed and hated being forced to go with Keiko to that school. He didn't have the fondest memories of it.

"Because, I've got to pick my cousin up for my aunt." Keiko too was become annoyed. She had answered that question over ten times in the last five minutes.

"So, why exactly, did you have to drag us along?" Kuwabara asked with whine.

"Damn it! Quit your complaining!" Barked Yusuke as he hit his friend upside the head.

"But do tell us Yusuke, why did you bring us along?" Kurama questioned, not really knowing if he wanted an answer.

"Well, I just figured if I had to suffer, you guys could suffer with me!" Yusuke answered happily, as if it more reasonable thing ever. "Besides, Keiko's cousin is a brat!"

"What did you say, Yusuke Urameshi?" Keiko yelled at her boyfriend, smacking him. "He's not a brat! You're just mean to him!"

"Is that the only reason you brought us along?" Kuwabara bellowed angrily. He'd been playing his favorite arcade game and was winning when Yusuke had said they needed to do something important.

"Nope."

"What than, detective?" Hiei glared hotly at everyone, but at the moment mainly Yusuke.

Looking at the most a loaf person in their rag-tag team, Yusuke explained. "Well, after we walk Keiko and that brat home, we we're going to head towards Genkai's." Yusuke easily ignored the deadly glares that he was receiving not only from Hiei, but Keiko too.

"Well, what are we going to do once we get there?" Kuwabara asked as they walked onto the school grounds. It was nearly 3 o'clock and the schoolyard was filled with adults waiting to pick up their children.

"Stupid humans." Muttering under his breath, Hiei walked to a near by tree and leaned against the bark.

"_Hiei are you going to be alright?"_ Kurama questioned his friend mentally.

"_Fine!"_ Hiei snapped, growling lowly at the redhead.

"_Really now? Well, please do tell what the reason is for your energy spike?"_ Kurama casually questioned.

"Hn."

"Hiei? Is something wrong?" Keiko questioned curiously.

"No!" Hiei snapped a little to quickly, unconsciously growling low in his chest.

"Right, we completely believe you," Yusuke sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes at the demon. Just as he was about to question farther, the school bell rung signaling the end of a school day.

"Ringo! Over here!" Keiko called, waving her hand in the arm, trying to get said person's attention. Once she got Ringo's attention, the dirty blonde boy with blue eyes raced over to her. She noticed right away that someone was following him. This boy had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She immediately recognized him as Ryo, a close friend to her cousin.

"Hey, Keiko!" Ringo wrapped his arms around Keiko's waist, in a quick hug.

"Hello Keiko, how are you?" The other boy asked politely, while looking around the schoolyard.

"I'm doing good, Ryo what about you?"

"I'm fine, but have you seen my mom? She should have been here by now," Ryo stated, slightly worried about what he was going to do if she didn't show up.

"Oh come on Ryo, why don't you just walk home by yourself?" Ringo questioned his friend, with a teasing look that said 'chicken'.

"Because I'm not suppose to. Anyway, I don't see you walking home alone, and you live closer to the school then I do," Ryo replied smartly, not abandoning his search.

"Well, we could always walk you home," Keiko through up.

"What?" Yusuke whined, not wanting to walk another brat home. "You said we only had to pick up this guy," he gestured towards Ringo, ruffling his hair. "Now, you're going to make us walk this kid home, too?"

"Yusuke, be nice for a change!" Keiko smacked her boyfriend again, in anger. She had zero tolerance for him today, not after he stood her up last night.

Both younger boys ignored Keiko's anger as she turned back to them. "Now where did you live again?" Keiko questioned, calmly. To anyone else her sudden mood swing would have been really weird, but to the boys, it was nothing, as long as Yusuke was around when it happened.

"I live on-"

'_Little Ryo?'_ A voice cut off Ryo. He looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice.

"Ryo, what wrong?" Keiko watched as the boy in front of her began searching the thinning crowd a parents and kids. She also took note that he had a curious look on his face.

'_Little one, I am one of the Seven Dragons of the Violet Flame, that my Mistress sent to watch over you.'_ The voice was nothing but a whisper. _'I've been ordered to inform you that she shall be here within a few minutes.'_

"_Wait a second, that boy has youki coming off him,"_ Hiei relayed to his teammates telepathically.

"_Yes, that seems to be the case,"_ Kurama quickly agreeing, noticing it as well.

"_Yeah, but how? Or more importantly, why?"_ Yusuke demanded. _"I mean come on, I've been around this brat hundreds of times and not once have I felt youki coming from him, so why now?"_

"Ryo, have you meant anyone new recently?" Kurama questioned, having some suspensions that Ryo had come into contact with a demon recently.

"Why?" Ryo answered his question with a question.

"Just wondering is all."

"Guys, we have to get going if we're going to walk Ryo home as well," Keiko stated after she had finished talking to Ringo.

"That will not be necessary," a silky voice stated from the ever so thin crowd.

Racing over to the silver-eyed girl, Ryo throw his arms around her waist in a big hug. "Lava! Where's mom?" Innocent curiosity shone brightly in his eyes.

"She had to work late." Lava replied simply, gently returning his embrace with one arm.

"Oh, ok. Come meet my friends!" Dragging Lava towards the group so that they were standing in front of them, that's where he started his introductions. "This is Keiko and the one right there is Kuwabara, and that," he pointed towards the red head, "is Shuichi, but everyone I know calls him Kurama. I don't know why but they do, anyway, and then the one leaning against the tree behind everyone is Hiei. And finally, he's Ringo!" Ryo pulled the blonde hair boy towards him.

To Lava, Ringo looked around Ryo's age, meaning he was around 9-years-old. "And that's everyone!" Ryo shouted loudly, causing Lava, as well as the other demons, to flinch at the high-pitched noise.

"Hey, you brat! What about me?" Yusuke shouted.

Ryo turned to him with an all to innocent look. "Oh, do I know you?"

Keiko giggled at Yusuke expense. "That's my boyfriend, Yusuke. Ryo and Ringo have a tendency to try and get under his skin. And most of the time they succeed," she explained while the two boys laughed innocently.

Lava nodded. "A pleasure to meet all of you. I am Lava, if you didn't know that already." She gave Ryo a pointed look. "But we must be going. Now Ryo, say your good-byes."

"Can't they come with us? Please?" Ryo made the puppy face that always worked on his mother.

"Your mother said nothing about allowing your friends over," Lava explained, uneasy about making decisions she felt weren't hers to really her to make. She placed a hand on his back to lead him away, after he had said his farewells. As her hand came in contact with his back, her dragon returned to her.

"_There it is again."_ Hiei warned, now watching both Ryo and his friend closely.

"_Yeah, I felt it too."_ Yusuke added, also keeping his eyes on the two that were walking away.

"_That means she's the demon."_ Kurama stated calmly.

"Well, bye everyone!" Ryo shouted over his shoulder as he continued to keep pace with Lava.

"Bye!" Ringo and Keiko shouted back, waving. Once they were out of hear range, Yusuke turned to Keiko.

"Hey, I have to go, something just came up." He didn't give Keiko time to react as he ruffled Ringo's hair, telling him he'd see him later, and ran off.

"You have better call me later Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko shouted after them as she finally registered what it was he had said.

"Urameshi, where the hell are we going?" Kuwabara questioned as they waked down the sidewalk, following a good distances behind Ryo and Lava.

"Weren't you listening, fool?" Hiei growled.

"Listening to what?"

"To what Hiei was say earlier?" Kurama replied, hearing Hiei's growl.

"Oh… yeah."

"Then you should know we're following the brat and his friend because his friend is a demon, moron." Yusuke was becoming annoyed.

"You're not thinking about fighting a girl, are you?" Kuwabara sounded appalled by the idea. "It's not right and it goes against my honor code!"

"We're not going to do anything but get her alone so we can see if she has a passport. Remember, Koenma told us to keep track of all the demon actives." The only reason why he was actually doing what was told of him was because it involved someone that he cared for.

"I'm curious on how she was able to separate her youki like that, and why she used it on a human," Kurama's eyes shone gold before turning back to their original emerald color, showing that Youko agreed.

"What you all should do for now is be quiet," Hiei hissed. "She's listening."

"Yeah, how do you know that, Shrimp?" Kuwabara questioned, not really believing him.

"Hn. Use your senses, ape, her youki's all around here, or should I say us," Hiei explained impatiently. "It's following us." _'This type of energy, I've felt it before, but where?'_ He could really place what it was, but deep down he knew it. _'That's the least of my concerns at the moment. I need to get away from here soon.'_

"_Hiei are you doing alright?"_

"_Fine, fox."_ Was all Hiei said.

'_Interesting, we're being followed.'_ Though Lava had thought that, several other beings heard it.

"_Mistress, do you wish for us to be your ears?"_ a whispered voice questioned, that she easily recognized as one of her dragons. She could feel them pushing against her control, wanting freedom to roam.

"_Stay in the shadows. Do not attempt to hurt them Dragons, otherwise punishments will be given."_ Give her commands and warnings to her beasts; she released them from her body, though keeping a close watch over them.

The dragons could feel the power coming off the small group, pushing their instincts into attacking, but they didn't. The followed the orders there mistress had given them.

"Hey Lava! Earth to Lava!" Ryo waved his hand in front of the demoness's face, trying to get her attention. When he saw her snap back from whatever world she was in, he began to talk. "So what did you think of my friends?"

"They were interesting. But how well do you know them?"

Curiously, Ryo questioned her.

"Two of them are demons." Lava sated the boy's curiosity. However, that just brought on a whole new wave.

"Really? Which two? And what kind of demons are they? Are they like you?" Ryo quickly questioned in one breathe. He looked up at Lava with pleading eyes, hoping that she would answer him. Before he had ever met Lava, he had believed that demons existed and now that he was proven right he wanted to learn everything that he could about them. And Lava had helped him, explaining the different breeds, classes, and types.

"Well, one is like me and the other, is a fox." Answering only half his question, Lava wanted to see if he could describe each of their main behaviors.

"Oh, but which two?" Though Lava knew Ryo wanted that little piece of information, she was going to make him figure it out on his own.

"Who do you believe would most likely be a demon out of the group?"

Ryo thought for a minute, before answering. "Well, fox demons are known for their curiosity, playfulness and beauty. They are also strong physically and mentally, so they're crafty creatures. But the crave physical contact with others." He had remembered that one easily, seeing as it was one of his favorite demons. "The one that's like you would make him a fire demon. That means he'll be fast and powerful. He'll also control one of the six fire types: Black, violet, blue, green, orange, or yellow. Black being the strong out of the group and yellow being the weakest.

"Do you know which fire he controls?" Lava had crammed that description into his head, seeing as she was a fire demon.

She thought for a minute before answering. "I am not exactly sure, but he's powerful. My guess though, is that he controls one of the stronger flames." She was beginning to have a hard time controlling her dragons. They could sense that the fire demon was in heat and wanted to eliminate him before he became anymore of a threat to their mistress now that she was free. "We're going this way." She steered her charge into an alley.

"Ok. But why?"

"I must deal with something." Stopping to lean against the brick wall, Lava looked where she knew the group of guys would appear. And, sure enough, they did, surprising Ryo.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Ryo pointed at them.

"I want you to head home, Ryo. Your mother is home now." Lava never took her eyes off the group, purposely ignoring Hiei.

"But-" 

"Don't argue, just do it, Ryo," Lava ordered more firmly.

"Can you send the Dragons with me?" Truthfully, Ryo didn't want to be alone as he walked down the dark alleyway.

"Follow him." Was the only thing Lava said, causing the group to become confused.

"Who you talking to?" Kuwabara questioned, looking all around. "I don't see anyone. Well, besides us and you can't order us around."

"Idiot, look at the shadows," Hiei ordered hotly. He was beginning to get annoyed with Kuwabara's idiocy. "When have you ever seen violet colored shadow?" His ruby eyes watch as long, violet shadows followed the boy as he walked down the alley. Once they were close to him, they jumped from the wall landing gently on the before disappearing beneath his clothing.

"What the hell was that!" Yusuke demanded more than asked.

"I believe I know." The red head looked thoughtful before continuing. "But do correct me if I'm wrong. What we just witnessed was something similar to Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"Correct, Youko Kurama. That is what Kurama stands for, is it not?" She didn't wait for his reply. "That was my Seven Dragons of the Violet Flame. Instead of only a single dragon, I use seven. However, it still only comes in second. For Hiei, I'm guessing he controls the black flare. Wielders of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame have little control over their single dragon, while I can control all seven as I see fit." Lava made sure to watch Hiei out of the corner of her eye, but otherwise make no indication that she noticed him. Though she did take note that he was struggling. "But all this is besides the point. The real question is why were you following Ryo and I?"

"Where the hell is your passport?" Yusuke answered with his own question.

"Passport? I don't even know how I ended up in this world. Now, why were you following us?"

"We're Spirit Detectives, it's our job to keep demons who aren't welcome out of this world," Yusuke explained.

"Spirit Detectives." Lava repeated, testing the words out. "I've heard of you before, but I do not have anything feelings for you."

"Now, what are you doing here!" Yusuke demanded impatiently.

"I've already answered that, Detective. I will not repeat myself," Lava growled, becoming annoyed with people repeating questions that had already been answered.

"What happened before you ended up here?" Kurama's silky voice cut through the tense in the air.

Silver eyes met green ones as Lava debated on whether or not she should answer. Deciding that there was no harm, she answered his question. "I was thrown against a barrier, which I'm guessing was the Kakai barrier. The next thing I knew I was laying in an alleyway, in the human world." Not once did she take her eyes from the fox.

"So you do not recall-" Kurama started but was stopped when Lava jumped away, barely avoiding Hiei's katana.

"Hiei! What the hell are you doing!" Yusuke tried to grab the quick fire demon as he continued his assault.

"Yusuke! Don't touch him! He's not himself!" Kurama stopped him before he could get to close to the fire demon.

"What do ya mean?" Kuwabara questioned, also stopping his forward rush.

"Hiei's going through a reproductive cycle right now. Meaning he's more dangerous than usual." Right now, Kurama was just hoping to keep his head after Hiei's cycle was over. Hiei really did hate it when something was told about him that tried keeping to himself. "Hiei usually goes back to the demon world, but without any working portals, he couldn't get there."

Both fire apparitions had disappeared in black blurs. Lava led Hiei through the city; leading him through parks, and even buildings at one point, and streets, in a game of tag. Finally, Lava led, or more like he gently herded her, towards the outer regions of the city and into the dense forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another's Note: I decided to be nice and put this chapter up. Unfortunately I'm unsure as to when I'll update next... so apologies in advance for the waits. Anyway, I want to the thank all the my loyal fans for this one. If it weren't for the few reviews that I'm getting I would have stopped updating a loong time ago! Either way, please enjoy and do leave a review when you leave, thanks!**

**Chapter 4**

'_I'm impressed.'_ Though Lava's thoughts lingered slightly, she didn't slow her pace through the forest. _'I'm surprise that he hasn't given up, but then again we're a stubborn race.'_ Feeling a gentle nudge at her mental barriers, Lava turned her head and gave him a sly smile. In turn, he just smirked.

Once more, she felt a nudge on her mind, only now it was more demanding. She dropped most of her mental barriers, allowing him to enter her thoughts. _"You are faster than you look,"_ Hiei praised.

"_As are you and determined."_

"_I grow tried of this little game,"_ Hiei stated with an amused growl. _"Allow me to finish it."_ True to his words, Hiei sped up, so that he was running beside her. Hiei smirked, before grabbing hold of her arm and threw her from the trees. Making sure that his grip was gentle, yet firm; he manipulated their landing so that Lava was beneath him.

"And oh so gentle too." Lava had thought that landing would have at the least knock the wind out of her, but it hadn't. In fact, she felt Hiei's arm around her, not allowing her to hit the ground with force.

Smirking still, his ruby eyes looked into silver as he smashed his lips into hers.

Smirking against his lips, she felt his tongue dart out, silently asking to for entries. She complied and a silent war for dominance began.

"So what do you think Hiei did after he left?" Yusuke started as he led the way up Genkai's shrine steps.

"I have a few ideas…" Kurama trailed off, not sure how Hiei would liked being talked about. "But I can't say for certain."

"Well, then why did he go attack her like that? He could have hurt her, or worst, killed her!" Kuwabara went off, not entirely sure what to think of his teammate.

"I can assure you that Hiei did not hurt her in any way. I can also assure you that in his state, he's more likely to kill us than a female, and that goes for human females as well." Kurama was hoping that they would be satisfied with that answer, but unfortunately that was the case. If anything, his words made the others even more curious. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Eyeing both his companions, he elaborated his words. "What I mean is that if Hiei figures out that we're digging into his personal life, we're as good as tortured, maimed, and left for dead. Now do you get what I'm saying?"

"Dimwit, you've been around demon this whole time and you still don't know what's happens to them every six months or so?" They had reached the top of the stairs. Genkai was waiting for them as usual, or at least on training days.

"Please, Master Genkai, I do not believe that Hiei would like his… condition being broadcast to everyone." Kurama tried not to sound rude, but he didn't feel like being blamed by a temperamental demon that he allowed everything to come out.

"Zip it, pretty boy. It's about time these two morons learn about the demon cycles. Especially with them working with a full blooded demon." Glaring at everyone, she motioned them to sit where they where at. "I believe that you will even learn something from this lesson." She gave Kurama cocky look before continuing her lesson.

"Since Hiei is a fire demon, I'll us fire demon cycle as the example. First off, the males are the ones that go into heat; otherwise known as a reproductive cycle. What most don't know is that the males are the one to actually push the females into their own cycle." She could tell by the look on the redhead's face that now she had his attention.

"Why the hell are you teaching us this, old lady!" Yusuke stuttered slightly, red tinting his cheeks.

"Because, moron, that's what's wrong with your half-pint friend! And I just couldn't help but over hear that you guys ran into another she-demon." Genkai gave her pupil a blank stare that said 'idiot' written on it.

"What, so now you're eavesdropping!" Yusuke was now on his feet.

"Fine. You've all got 40 laps around the grounds!" Genkai easily tossed the warm up exercise out.

"But the grounds are HUGES!" Kuwabara complained.

"Make it 50, slackers!" The old woman snapped. When she watched them slowly make their way to the starting point, she shouted. "They wont run themselves, so get moving!" Picking up a nearby rock, she tossed it at them. She couldn't help but smirk as the pebble smacked Yusuke in the back of the head. "That'll teach you to slack off, now get moving!" Watching two of the three boys start running, she looked at Kurama expectantly. "What? You need a rock to the head to get moving too?"

"That wont be necessary, but I was wondering if after practice if I could speak with you about the fire demon cycles? Information about them is hard to come by, even when a fire demon practically lives with you." Kurama watched as the old woman debated with herself. When she finally answered, he listened intently.

"Fine. Now hurry up slacker!"

With a quick thank you, Kurama dashed off to catch up with the others.

Slowly, but surely, Lava began to enter the world of consciousness only to find her self in a strong, warm, and a protective embrace. When she tried to readjust her position she received a growl of annoyance and she felt the arms around tighten. "Don't move. You'll just make us fall." The explanation had Lava's silver eyes looking around at her surroundings and sure enough, she was surrounded by tree branches and leafs.

"Why are we in a tree?" Lava questioned groggily, running a hand through her hair.

"Hn." Hiei completely ignored the question, instead asking one of his own. "Do you wish to clean up now or wait tell later?" He nuzzled the crook of her neck and nipped at the sensitive skin, teasing.

"I think that perhaps I should bathe now." She moaned out as she moved her head to the side so Hiei had better access. "Now, if you would be so kind, where are my clothes?" Gently, she shrugged off his advance and looked over her shoulder expectantly.

Hiei gave her a look of mocked annoyance. "I believe you look much better the way you are dressed now." He felt Lava chuckle softly before she spoke.

"I bet you do, just like I prefer you beneath me, but as you can see I'm not getting what I want so I'm not going to allow you the pleasure of get what you want." Cockiness filled her voice and was drenched in her words. "Do you have my clothes?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei reached into his cloak and passed Lava her neatly folded clothes. Nuzzling his neck in thanks, she quickly slipped into her clothes, have little trouble though she had never dressed in a tree before. "Quiet with the smirking, it's not everyday that I dress in a tree." Half-heartily, she glared at her lover.

"Hn. Come on. I'll show you where we can bathe." Waiting till she standing, he took off in the direction the lake was in. Taking his time, they reached the sandy shores nearly 20 minutes after they'd left.

Lava stripped off her clothing and waded into the icy water. With a shiver, she raised the temperature of the water. Now satisfied with the temperature, she dove beneath the surface allowing the now warm water to soak her hair as well as cleanse her body of last night's events. Breaking through the surface, she found amused scarlet eyes watching her.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to watch?" Splashing water in his direction, she laughed as he gave her a mocked annoyed look. "Awe, did someone get wet?" She couldn't help but tease him as he sulked on the shoreline. "Fine, you can be that way if you want to, but I'm not going to let you ruin my swim!" Sticking her tongue out at him, she turned her back on him and dove under the water once more. When she resurfaced, she found that there was another pile of clothing and an extra katana leaning against a tree, next to her own blade.

Looking around, she saw no one though she knew that Hiei was somewhere. "Oh, come on Hiei. Where are you?" As soon as those words left her mouth, she gave a startled yelp as something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her beneath the surface of the water. Kicking her foot free, she resurfaced coughing on the water she had swallowed while she glared half-heartedly as Hiei, who'd just surfaced.

He merely smirked at his lover as she regained her composure. _'Let the games begin…´_ That thought crossed his mind as Lava, pushed him beneath the waters' surface.


	5. AN

Author's Note

I know I said that I would update some time in August, but unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to. Don't get me wrong… I want to, but I can't. My mother, who's not even 35 is believed to have caner. Actually, the doctors believe that not only does she have breast caner _but_ pelvis caner as well and she's having so much pain that she has trouble walking. Which is crazy, considering she had some other type cancer when she was 21. Not to mention that I'm getting ready for my last year of high school, trying to get my car fixed, and find a decent job, I'm more then a little preoccupied.

However, though my life – at the moment – is becoming a nightmare… I'm NOT, I repeat NOT giving up on my stories. When I update, the chapters will just be shorter then normal...

Well, hopefully I'll see you soon.

Till next time!


End file.
